


Somewhere

by Nightmary



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Gen, Genjo being Genjo, Goku being Goku, Hakkai being Hakkai, Humor, Sanzo being annoyed, somewhere in a desert, travel dialogue, your typical Saiyuki situation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 17:29:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8809657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightmary/pseuds/Nightmary
Summary: Somewhere between north and south, east and west (or west and east) a small spot moves through the endless sand. Those who look a little bit closer are able to distinguish four separate moving spots, sitting on, or in, the first spot. Moving closer, observers are also able to hear something.





	

Somewhere between east and west a small spot moves through the endless sand. Those who look a little bit closer are able to distinguish four separate moving spots, sitting on, or in, the first spot. Moving closer, observers are also able to hear something.

“I think Sanzo group sounds kind of boring after a while. Maybe we should suggest them to name us different.”

More like someone. The sounds originate from a small spot in green. The spot is in what you might call the front of the big moving spot.

“Hu? Well, What ya have in mind, Hakkai?”, another spot answers, bright red like some sort of flower, if you are the kind of person to describe it nicely. Blood, if you want to keep it either simple or be a tad mean.

“How about „Sanzo AAAA Inc.“? Short for Sanzo Aid, Advice and Assistance Incorporated.”, replies then the first talking spot.

“Ya know... sorry, but ya kinda suck naming things...”

“How about GoSaHaGo.”, joins another spot, brown and gold like autumn skies.

Thus the three spots converse cheerfully. Not that there is so much else to do but to talk, if you're in a wide boring desert, only having the five dots otherwise spotless. No other people. No friends, allies, acquaintances nor foes. Especially no foes. The four smaller spots haven't had a fight for days.

“How about Priest, Monkey, Kappa, Bear...”, says the green spot, trying to be creative.

“I dunno. I never really liked being call'd a Kappa, who came up with that crap? Huh?”

“Or GeGoGoHa.”, cheers the brown-golden spot, clearly unwilling to part with his first idea.

“The monk and three.”, says red.

“Heroes of...”, contemplates green and is interrupted.

“Ha? Who would that be?”

This is, finally, the moment for the last spot, white and gold, to join the conversation.   
“Silence, or I will shoot you all.” Albeit with the intention to end said conversation.

“Hai, hai.”

For some time, it is silent. The spots move and it's almost as if the time stopped anyway. As if they move forever without coming forward. Right. It is a desert full of endless sand.

Slowly the sun rises to its zenith when there is sound again. 

“I just thought...”, begins the autumn-sky-spot. Just to be interrupted immediately. Really. Beginning like that provokes an interruption, might an observer think to themselves.

“Naw that's somethin' new.”, joins red. His voice sounds like he is all to eager to fight. Anything that keeps boredom away.

“Haha... No, really, I just thought... ya know the girl in the village we jus' left. Her and ya know her family, that wasn't her family but is her family now. Well... life's complicated, isn't it, ya can be more than one thing, can't ya? And it's always changin'. I mean ya can be a friend and a sibling. Or a parent and a sibling. A friend and a lover.”

Deep thoughts. They seem unusual for the autumn-sky-spot but in a way they also seem far to natural. Like the thoughts of a child that becomes an adult to soon but still wouldn't understand its own silent wisdom. Wisdom has never been about age. The innocent, not as in those that committed no crime but as in those that have no knowledge nor understanding of their crime (every being able to understand crime will sooner or rather find themselves guilty), are the most wise.  
But they are also naive.

“...” The other spots remain silent.

“A lover and a parent.” Which doesn't keep the autumn-sky-spot from continuing.

“...”

“A sibling and a lover...”, and continuing.

“...” This silence is a very different one, one of a hidden meaning.

“All right, ya can stop now, Goku. Ya don't hafta give more examples. We all got the point, didn' we...”

“…”

Again it's silent. But this time it seems gold-brown is getting agitated.

And again he is the one to break the silence.

“Nah, nah...”

“What now, bakasaru?”

“I'm hungry...”, whines gold-brown. Every other thought has been forgotten, now that his stomach grumbles. He seams eager enough to eat to try to bite one of the other spots.

“Ya...”, begins red at his side and stops, ”arg...”

“What?”

A very good observer might see how red kind of shakes his upper part, or well, what you would call his head to be more clear.

“Ya know, ya really can only say one thing, can't ya?”

“That's so not true! Ya... ya... stupid... hentai kappa!!!” And brown-gold jumps up and down, complaining and whining all the more. Well he is hungry and getting mocked at is not nice, is it?

“Well at least I'm not the one with a stomach for a brain, ya one-trick-poney!”

Seems the heat, the boredom and the hunger get brown-gold to start a fight.

“Whaaatt!!! That's so not true, is it. I'm a mighty many things, I am. So ya know!”

And just as with brown-gold it's easy to get a reaction out of red.

“Ahahaha. Right. I'll be amazed the day ya decide to show that.”, mocks brown-gold.

“Just ya wait.”

“Mah...mah...there is no need to fight you two.”, interrupts green. He sounds... amused. They are weird. Oh, yes they are very, very weird.

“But he....!!!”

“Me? Ya are the one who's always...”

“That's bullshit ya annoyin' monkey, I really jus' wanna have peace, it is ya who is a never-ending rattling child.”

“That's ya! An' I ain't no child!”, well he is a very small spot – compared to the other spots.

“Ha! Ya know, ya are pretty childish for one who claims to be no child...”

“So what? Ya know, what ya are ya stupid kappa...” Brown-gold is having trouble finding other mock-words.

Their fight is reaching a dead end, seeing as they have trouble to find new words to throw at each other. And it seems almost as if they might just get to try to find a different way to solve things, when gold-white's voice is once again heard.

“Silence. You are giving me a headache. Shut up or I will kill you.”

He's definitely angrier than the other two. And he seems to have a weapon. Well, guess the one, who wins the fight would always be him in the end.

“But...”

*bang*

The sound of a gunshot echoes loudly in the desert. Since when do deserts have echoes? Huh. Whatever.

-”...”

Again silence.

“I guess some things never change, haha. … Probably.”, says green. He seems even more weird.

Now any possible observer would undoubtedly decide, that there will not be much else to hear or see. The hypothetical observer thus takes off into the sky. Even as he gets farther and farther away her hears the mumble of brown-gold.

“...still it was him, who annoyed me...”

**Author's Note:**

> That's something I found in one of my old documents, written in 2013, I guess. English is not my mothertongue, so please don't mind the grammar or spelling faults ... ^^  
> I think it's a nice short story, so here you go!  
> I wish you all a merry, beautiful, exciting, relaxing (Insert here whatever you like!) Third Advent.


End file.
